


1D25 Days - Day 11 - Ice Skating

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked nervous as Louis grinned at him when they got off at Temple Underground Station.</p>
<p>'Where are you taking me Lou?' He asked, glancing around, pulling his beanie further over his eyes.</p>
<p>'Somerset House.' Louis replied with a grin, pulling on his hand gleefully.</p>
<p>'Isn't that a bit risky?' Harry asked, worriedly.</p>
<p>'Nope. Come on Haz, we've been out for 8 months and we were never able to do this before. Come on, please?' Louis asked with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Harry blew out a breath before nodding. 'OK. Let's go.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 11 - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was a picture of the ice rink at Somerset House in London.

Harry looked nervous as Louis grinned at him when they got off at Temple Underground Station.

'Where are you taking me Lou?' He asked, glancing around, pulling his beanie further over his eyes.

'Somerset House.' Louis replied with a grin, pulling on his hand gleefully.

'Isn't that a bit risky?' Harry asked, worriedly.

'Nope. Come on Haz, we've been out for 8 months and we were never able to do this before. Come on, please?' Louis asked with a soft smile.

Harry blew out a breath before nodding. 'OK. Let's go.'

***

Once they were inside, with ice skates on, they walked carefully over to the actual ice rink, holding onto the side of the rink for support.

'You do remember how bad I was at this in the Night Changes video, don't you?' Harry asked in trepidation.

'Oh hush, you were acting! You weren't really that bad, were you!' Louis grinned, taking a confident step onto the ice.

Harry grimaced as he put an unsure booted foot onto the ice. 'I really don't think this is a very good idea Lou...' He began but as he did so, Louis pulled him onto the ice, both hands holding Harry's own hands and Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he let out a rather high pitch squeal as he got pulled onto the ice.

Confidently, Louis held both of his hands and skated backwards whilst smiling warmly at Harry's worried face. 'Relax love.' He said.  
'Easy for you to say.' Harry quipped as he wobbled dangerously.  
'You have just got to have more self belief. You weren't this bad in the video.'  
'There weren't so many people around.' Harry said, glancing around to see that quote a few people had noticed the two of them. 'Oh god, people have seen us!'  
'Baby. Calm down. It's fine. Come on, let's give them a show!'

***

Harry fell off the ice rink onto the padded floor struggling to contain his laughter.

'Shut up, alright?' Louis grumbled behind him, one hand holding onto his left cheek where he's fallen over because he was showing off and tripped over his own skates and then skidded along the ice. 'It really fucking hurts.'

Harry sat them down on a nearby bench, took his own skates off and then bent down to take Louis' off.

'Do you think anyone saw?' Louis asked quietly.  
'Babe, it'll be all of Tumblr and Twitter before we even get home!' Harry laughed and then stopped as Louis scowled at him. 'Alright! Sorry! Was I maybe right that we shouldn't have come ice skating?' He asked.

Louis glared at him. 'I am not saying it.'

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

'Fine. You were right. Satisfied?' Louis snapped.

Harry leant forward to kiss him. 'Kind of, but you could make it up to me at home.' Harry suggested. 'In bed.'

Louis stood up. 'Come on then, what are we waiting for?!'  
'Maybe our shoes?!' Harry laughed, pulling them towards the lockers to retrieve them.


End file.
